Ideas Incoherentes
by Okushi
Summary: Randomness. Harem.
1. El Investigador Bizarro crossover P1

**Cazador de Brujas: "Especial de Hallowen"**

Naruto vs. Soul&Maka - BlackStar&Tsubaki

_Adelanto de Los Proximos Capítulos_

_

* * *

_Si la casa de un asesino hablara, esta te diría un par de palabras, unas palabras tan monótonas y comunes como las que se escuchan a diario, ya que la casa es la que guarda lo que hay dentro, no expone, la casa guarda… la casa de un asesino, es igual que el asesino mismo, puesto que dentro de si mismos, guardan un demonio que puede salir en cualquier momento. Al igual que las construcciones del siglo XIX, su casa tenía un toque elegante y sombrío a la vez, dándole un estilo aterrador como de aquella época. ¿Qué recuerdos, no?

La sonrisa de la luna amarillenta, les dio una pequeña sensación de alivio, eso si se cuenta la muesca de su rostro, dejando fluir una línea de sangre que salía de entre la comisura de sus labios. La neblina fue desapareciendo lentamente a través de sus cuerpos, revelando caras jóvenes, con un potencial oculto esperando por salir a flote.

Un chico de cabello color plata, vestido de unos pantalones marrón oscuro y una chamarra negra con franjas amarillas dio una pequeña inspección a su alrededor- Mas que laboratorio, esto parece mas un vertedero sucio- un chillido agudo atrajo su atención hacia el suelo, donde una cría de zorro de ojos diferentes se alimentaba de un charco de agua en el suelo, una gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca. La chica a su lado de cabello amarillo amarrado en dos coletas observo pensativamente la casa de apariencia oscura- ¿Qué tipo de persona creen que sea ese tal Naruto?- pregunto hacia sus compañeros en la misión. Tsubaki y Sid-sensei se encogieron de hombros, mientras que Black Star y Soul se mantuvieron impasibles, ante la pregunta. El sonido de pasos no tardo en llegar, al igual que el chirrido de un metal chocando contra algo. Los jóvenes lograron ponerse en posición, esperando a su atacante.

Los pasos se detuvieron y el silencio reino en la zona, hasta el zorrito que se encontraba a unos pasos de Soul, se encontraba inmóvil. El chirrido agudo del metal resonó fuertemente en sus oídos, provocando que se los tapasen, exceptuando a Sid-sensei, puesto que ya esta muerto. Sin previo aviso, la puerta de roble tallada a mano, se dividió en tres mitades y luego cayó en pedazos, dejando tras de si una estela humeante. De la estela, se presento un joven atractivo de cabellera rubia, vistiendo con clase, una camisa holgada con unos pantalones negros como el carbón acompañado de unos mocasines, en cima de todo llevaba una bata blanca bañada de manchas de sangre. En su mano derecha sostenía un bisturí de acero embarrado de sangre, que dejaba caer gotas en el piso. El rubio les miro unos momentos- ¡Pero que trajes mas monos! ¡Ojalá tuviera algunas golosinas!- dijo simpáticamente moviendo el bisturí de un lado a otro extrayendo un poco la sangre de si. Los cuatro chicos (incluso Sid) le miraron como si le creciera una nueva cabeza- "_Este tipo es un imbécil_"- pensaron al mismo tiempo.

Recuperando su compostura, Soul dio un paso hacia delante- Eres Naruto, ¿cierto?- la una gota de saliva se deslizo desde su labio derecho- Hemos venido… ¡A comernos tu alma!- el rubio les miro un rato, limpiando el polvo de su bata, con su mano sobrante- ¡Ah!, Bueno, bueno. Asi que era eso lo que buscaban- el los miro con una mirada calculadora, observando detenidamente a sus oponentes. El zorro al lado de Soul, se irguió repentinamente y se alejó a gran velocidad, chillando en el terror- Debo suponer que son estudiantes del Shibusen, ¿No son lo bastante jóvenes para atacar al que se le considera "Asesino"?- pregunto, sin alejar la mirada de los chicos. Maka dio un paso hacia delante, encarando al hombre que habían apodado "Asesino de Estudiantes"- ¡Sabemos que eres el que esta atacando a Shibusen!- afirmo con convicción- ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?-

-La verdad… Es que mis motivos son muy censillos: "Observar", "Probar", y "Desechar". Esas son las principales causas. Todo el mundo me es motivo de investigación, incluso yo mismo… estoy en la búsqueda de la perfección- explico de forma sombría, elevando el bisturí hasta que este a escasos centímetros de su cara, su vista quedo impregnada en Maka, quien dio un ligero estremecimiento- Oye, Soul…- susurro nerviosa sin apartar la vista de Naruto, pellizcando la chamarra que portaba su acompañante- ¿No tienes una extraña sensación?- el chico a su lado, miro desinteresadamente hacia el cielo, sin inmutarse- ¿Hm?... pues no-

Sus ojos se ocultaron tras su rubia melena, dándole un aspecto enigmático- Sus almas no están muy sintonizadas- todo el espacio se convirtió en negro, dejando tras de si a la silueta de Maka y Soul. Dos esferas resplandeciendo en diferentes colores aparecieron dentro de las siluetas, una anaranjada con dos coletas portando una mirada de enojo, y una azul con una cola hacia atrás y portando una sonrisa de afilados dientes- Una chica muy seria que se esfuerza mucho… Un chico alocado con un alma sarcástica- todo volvió a ser como antes, como si nada hubiera pasado- _Es imposible que puedan trabajar juntos_-

Los dos se sobresaltaron de sobremanera ante la observación- ¡¡I-Imposible!! ¡Solo un técnico puede ver las almas!- la luz amaneció en Maka, quien dio un paso atrás- Tiene que ser un técnico de primera clase para poder ver nuestras almas- susurro desconcertada. El grito animado de Black Star, atrajo la atención de todos, excluyendo a Naruto, quien se mantenía impasible, con el bisturí aun es su mano derecha- ¡¡Dejaos de conversaciones estúpidas!! ¡¡Ahora hablemos de cosas que me conciernan a** mí**!!- de un pequeño salto, se deslizó por la pared aterrizando en el techo para luego dar otro salto- ¡Me da igual si puedes ver nuestras almas o no!- calló en el suelo con fuerza, hincándose para no caerse, levantando un pequeña estela de humo bajo sus pies- Lo cierto es que… ¡¡Solo me interesa la mía!!- el Asesino de Estudiantes giro levemente su cabeza, mirando su alma, la cual era una de varios púas portando una enorme sonrisa.

Naruto rió levemente ante la sacudida que sufría el alma, moviéndose imperactivamente de un lado a otro- Pareces divertido… tienes un alma muy egocéntrica- sin perder tiempo, Black Star dio un pequeño salto y dirigió una patada al rostro del Asesino, solo para ser cubierto por el antebrazo de este- No encuentras a un compañero que se adapte a tu alma ¿o no?- dio un pequeño giro, desequilibrando al chico de cabello en forma de estrella, haciéndolo retroceder, sin embargo salto nuevamente y lanzo otra patada a su cara, solo para sentir un gran dolor en la pierna. El rubio golpeo al desprevenido muchacho en su pecho quitándole el aire de los pulmones y enviándolo a una considerable distancia, rebotando un par de veces en el suelo- ¡¡Black Star!!- la mirada se posó en una chica de cabello negro peinado en dos patillas con una fina coleta que llegaba hasta su espalda, que luego se convertía en cadena que mantenía atado al Zombie, portaba un vestido estilo chino color crema, abierto en la cintura, mostrando su pierna de porcelana cubierta por la tela de la panty. Su mirada se afilo durante unos segundos, esta chica se parecía a…- Así que tu eres su compañera, ¿no?- el alma de la muchacha se hizo presente, de color amarillenta con una larga cola hacia atrás, portando una sonrisa pequeña- Eres muy buena compañera y sueles aceptar a la gente tal como son… sus almas son compatibles- ignorando los gritos de Black Star, los cuales iban cargados de sufrimiento, ante el descubrimiento de que el bisturí de Naruto estaba insertado en su pierna.

Giró su cuello hacia un lado dando un pequeño sonido- Bien, ya he conseguido la información que necesito… quieren mi alma ¿Verdad?- el aire comenzó a volverse mas pesado con cada respiración que daban- ¿Por qué no comenzamos con la investigación? Siempre es bienvenido nuevos espécimen para mis experimentos-

* * *

**Hola!! Soy fullme trayéndoles un One-Shot promocional para la Historia de un amigo que recién comienza en este lugar… lleva un capitulo, pero les diré que este tipo no los decepcionará.**

**Este One-Shot es una introducción a los siguientes capítulos, ¿Cómo lo se?, puesto que trabajo con este chico y me pidió que le ayudara para atraer a lectores. Aunque también es para que sepan que aun estoy vivo… así que ¡¡Aquí estoy!!**

– "**Asesino de Estudiantes" es una pequeña reseña de un –Asesino Serial– que estuve investigando. Ted Bundy.**

–"**Busco la perfección" es una frase de otro –Asesino serial– que también investigue. Jeffrey Dhamer.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta promoción, como yo lo hice haciéndola ^–^**

**VISITEN A MI COMPAÑERO EN fanfiction: Flameron**


	2. Naruto Es Igual A Peligro! P1

**Yo! Se que no debería actualizar hasta Noviembre. Pero como es cumpleaños de Naruto-chan pues decidí dejarles un pequeño presente. Ahora sabrán que "Cazador de Brujas: Especial de Hallowen" tenía su algo, así que le cambiaré el titulo y lo llamare "Pensamientos Incoherentes", donde ingresaré ideas de vez en cuando. ¿Por que? Por que es corto y fácil. No tengo que esforzarme y así los mantengo calentitos con mi aliento en el invierno XD**

**Ahora, sabrán que estas ideas son para el uso exclusivo de cualquiera, si alguien le interesa alguna idea me avisan y yo les daré el permiso de hacerlas. Y como es el segundo capitulo, aquí les dejo otra junto a un saludo a Naruto y también a ustedes. Para decirles que aun vivo.**

* * *

— HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH— rió felizmente mientras se alzaba por encima de unos escombros y levantaba dos dispositivos con sus manos y apuntaba hacia los desprevenidos ninjas que lo miraron con incredulidad— ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA MUERAN, MUERAN, MUERAN!— grito con fuerza, antes de que un sin fin de proyectiles salieran disparados a través de los dispositivos incrustándose en los cuerpos de los pobres hombres y mujeres que cayeron en el paso de las balas. Muy pocos lograron salvarse con heridas superficiales o fatales. La ensordecedora risa acallaba los gritos o gemidos que apenas lograban escucharse en el aire.

Una enorme explosión se oyó a lo lejos, provocando que su risa se callara lentamente. Su ojo derecho se torció ligeramente, entonces se dio la vuelta con violencia— ¡Hey Imbecil! ¡Hay gente riéndose por aquí!—.

**¡BOOM!**

— ¡Ya esta! ¡Los voy a matar a todos!— gruño en ira. Posiciono las dos pistolas en sus fundas y con rapidez extrajo dos Katanas y las sostuvo con fuerza entre sus manos enguantadas— Ya veras explosión… cuando te atrape te mostraré el verdadero significado de mi nombre…—.

_No podemos hacer eso_

Una explosión no es un ser vivo. No podemos matarla

— ¿¡Y a ustedes quien les pregunto!— grito aparentemente a la nada misma. Hubo un silencio durante unos segundos. Siendo ocupado por el sonido de gemidos de dolor y sollozos. Otra explosión surgió de improvisto. Sus manos temblaron.

No es un ser vivo, Naruto. No podemos matar a una explosión

— ¿¡Crees que eso me detendrá en matar a una…!— pero se calló de inmediato. Asumiendo todo lo que acababa de oír. Entonces abrió los ojos a más no poder— ¡¿¡¿UNA?— grito incrédulo. Su voz resonó por las calles de Konoha, alertando a algunas de las tropas enemigas de Otto, que comenzaron a dirigir su atención hacia él. Sin embargo él se quedo estático durante unos segundos, antes de sonrojarse a través de su mascara y sobarse la nuca con su mano derecha— Hehehe, ¿Las explosiones son chicas? Quizás les pida salir conmigo— sonrió pervertidamente, imperceptible por la mascara roja que estaba portando. No se dio cuenta que algunos ninjas de Suna y Otto comenzaron a rodearlos, 8 en total.

_Eres un estúpido…_

También llevas una mascara a todas partes junto a ese traje. Tus armas asustan. Además las explosiones no están vivas, tampoco son chicas. ¿Acaso no nos escuchas?

Naruto sonrió con orgullo y su pecho se infló ligeramente— ¡No! Soy guapo y apuesto. Y me regenero rápido. Las chicas mueren por tener un pedazo de mi— los ninjas a su alrededor se miraron en confusión, el chico estaba hablando solo. ¿Se había vuelto loco?

_No sabes en que te metiste_

— ¿Y eso?— gruño Naruto levantando su dedo acusador al aire. Los ninjas retrocedieron un paso creyendo que haría algo— ¿Estas diciendo que no puedo tener como novia a una explosión? ¡RACISTA!— grito al aire otra vez. Los shinobis cayeron al suelo ante la estupidez.

_Eso no quería decir. Tener una novia es bueno y todo, es mas, yo…_

Lo que el quiso decir, fue: Mira detrás de ti.

Naruto parpadeo— ¿Eh?— fue todo lo que pudo decir, antes de que fuera atacado de improvisto por la espalda.

* * *

¡Ah! Esto era agradable.

Naruto caminaba alegremente de flor en flor, sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo del mundo, las flores eran grandes y los pájaros cantaban. Las nubes sonreían felizmente y el sol cantaba una canción de lo profundo en su corazón.

— ¿Oh? ¿Qué es eso?— pregunto.

A lo lejos, se podía apreciar un pequeño y bonito Tanuki, jugando solo en una caja de arena de una flor. Tenía una cola esponjosa y unos ojos grandes, unas lágrimas adornaban su frágil rostro. La vista de ese pequeño animal, casi lo obliga a querer llorar. Con rapidez, se dirigió hacia el pequeño mapache y se detuvo en una flor, justo enfrente de la cual él se encontraba.

Sus enormes ojos llenos de lágrimas le miraron, y Naruto sufrió una enorme descarga eléctrica, ¡Era Taaaa~aan doloroso!

— ¡Hey ahí Tanuki-chan!— dijo el estúpido con mascara. Levantando su mano en forma de saludo. Su otra mano extrajo una zanahoria desde su bolsillo— ¿Quieres comer una zanahoria?—.

El mapache sonrió tiernamente, la arena a su alrededor se estremeció ligeramente. Naruto logro vislumbrar el Kanji de amor en la frente del pequeño Tanuki, y ahora que estaba más cerca, también su cabello rojo… era tan bonito que podría…

Un minuto…

¿Cabello rojo?

¿Amor?

¿Arena?

¿Calabaza?

— Mierda… estoy alucinando, ¿Verdad?— pregunto Naruto al aire, la atmósfera a su alrededor se estremeció ligeramente. Antes de distorsionarse, transformando las enormes flores en árboles y las nubes en hojas. Inconsciente al otro lado, estaba Sakura, atrapada en arena y Sasuke mirándolo con una expresión de incredulidad.

_Crees que sea buena idea que se lo diga_- Pregunto la voz, Naruto no pudo escucharla

Creo que es buena idea que lo digas ahora.

_¡ES UNA TRAMPA!_

—… ¿Uh?— inquirió el estúpido, antes de ser envuelto en grandes cantidades de arena. El chico se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver al pequeño Tanuki cambiar repentinamente a un monstruo de arena convertido de forma parcial, con su brazo elevado apuntando hacia él, su mano estaba abierta a punto de cerrarse, una mirada enloquecida en su rostro y una sonrisa depredadora— Mierda— gruño antes de que la arena se compactara alrededor de su cuerpo.

Sasuke grito, pero Naruto no pudo oírlo. Sin embargo, antes de ser engullido por la arena, tomó un Kunai de su estuche… mas concretamente un Kunai con una nota explosiva.

**¡BOOM!**

Naruto salio del capullo con su cuerpo ensangrentado roto en muchos lugares y varias fracturas en sus huesos internos. Su brazo, que estaba sosteniendo el Kunai en el momento de la explosión estaba siendo sujeto por su mano derecha. La mascara roja se había incinerado parcialmente, revelando un ojo azulino eléctrico que obligan a perderse en ellos y rizos dorados que harían que cualquier chica suspire de alegría con tocarlos. El rubio sin perder tiempo, posicionó su brazo sangrante junto a su hombro y lo giro un par de veces antes de soltarlo, y mover con naturalidad su mano izquierda, como si nunca hubiera estado lastimada. Si uno podía verlo bien, podría asegurar que todas sus heridas habían sanado. Naruto levanto la vista sus ojos se toparon con el de la bestia durante unos segundos. Entonces sonrió, aún, a través de la mascara, podía distinguirse su sonrisa.

_Desgraciadamente no podremos ver las siguientes escenas. El escritor es muy perezoso como para hacerlo._

— No te preocupes, esto suele pasarme todo el tiempo en fanfiction— mencionó distraídamente el rubio. Golpeó sus manos juntas y una explosión de chakra surgió de improvisto— ¡Que comience la fiesta!—.

* * *

Sakura parpadeo ligeramente, mientras era sostenida en brazos por su compañero de equipo. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien como para no moverse?

Por otro lado nuestro protagonista, había rescatado a la chica y había vencido a los malosos con éxito, debajo de su pie izquierdo estaba Gaara, mirando hacia el cielo, muy cansado, su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortes y agujeros de balas. Su cuerpo comenzó a regenerarse, muy lentamente. Naruto tenía una pose muy heroica mirando hacia el horizonte.

— ¿Listos?— dijo una voz.

La Kunoichi parpadeó. ¿Eh?

¡CLICK!

Un flash amaneció en el aire y Sakura parpadeo. Dirigió su mirada en la dirección que provino y apreció a otro chico vestido con un traje muy apretado de rojo y negro, su mascara estaba parcialmente quemada. En sus manos sostenía un dispositivo. Una cámara fotográfica en si. Se trataba de un Kage Bunshin. En la espalda de quien sostenía a la chica, había un fondo iluminado de un atardecer, y pétalos de Sakura caían por los aires.

Sakura volvió a parpadear adormecida. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Era un sueño?

Un gemido se escucho en el aire, captando la atención de todos. Naruto miró perezosamente al chico que estaba bajo su pie— ¡Hey, Hey! No babees mi zapato, me costó mucho dinero hacerlo—.

— ¿Q-Quien, Quien eres?— susurró el pelirrojo, ignorando el comentario que le dijo Naruto.

El rubio olvido todo lo que había dicho con anterioridad e inflo el pecho arrogantemente— ¿Hasta que por fin quieres saber quien soy, eh? Fufufu, ya que estoy de buen humor te lo diré—.

— Yo soy el que dispara a los idiotas que se meten conmigo. Yo soy el terror de los shinobis y el amante de las chicas. Yo soy el mundial y famoso Wade Wil… ¡Digo! Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y soy reconocido como ¡DEADPOOL! ¡YEAAAAH!— grito a los cielos, entre los movimientos que hizo, Sakura se le escurrió de los brazos y quedó en el suelo de tal forma que se estaba aferrando a su pierna. Otro "click" se escuchó en el aire junto al flash de la cámara.

El silencio reino en el aire, como Sakura se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a Naruto para no caerse en su estado de debilidad. Y Gaara miraba el cielo pensativo. Conocido como Deadpool por en cambio estaba dando ligeros respiros ante la perdida del aliento. Después de unos minutos se proponía para dar otro discurso cuando fue interrumpido. Otra vez por Gaara.

— Deadpool… ¿Querrías comprometerte con mi hermana mayor?— susurro débilmente. Su rostro estaba tranquilo, pero iluminado por la luz, como si estuviera en su lecho de muerte.

Oh… Dios… Mio…

_Por favor no seas una alucinación, por favor no seas una alucinación, por favor no seas una alucinación._

— ¡Demonios si!— grito Naruto, golpeando con su puño el cielo.

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo. Hehehehe me costo mucho, hacer esto para este día… XD mentira fue fácil. Espero que les haya gustado, si alguien le gusta Deadpool y Naruto, pues avísenme y les daré mas detalles sobre esta idea, eso si alguien la quiere convertir a fic o que haga mas aventuras de Naruto/Deadpool en un futuro cercano.**

**Los saludo a todos!**

**Atte: fullme**


	3. Why So Serious? P1

**Yo, yo! Fullme**** in the house! ****(Traducción: Hola, hola! Fullme en la casa)**

**Como va todo? Algo nuevo que ofrecer? Algún dulce o golosina que me tengan guardada para las festividades?... No? Que groseros!**

**De todas formas, hoy les vengo a dejar el regalo de la festividad de esta semana, La semana de Halloween por supuesto, el famosísimo día de los muertos, como no olvidarlo. Hoy es uno de esos días en los cuales, personas como yo se esconden de los monstruos que asechan en las afueras de mi casa. Me dan miedo.**

**Sin embargo, en estos momentos estoy libre y aun no es Halloween, así que tengo la opción de prepararme y comprar armas para dispararles a los demonios que quieran escurrirse en mi residencia… estaré preparado esta vez.**

**Disfruten de la idea de Halloween que tengo preparada para ustedes. Como spoiler les dejaré una pista. Naruto tiene una personalidad más peligrosa que antes. Las bromas inocentes dejaron de ser divertidas. Es hora que comience la fiesta.**

**(28/10/10)**

* * *

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Intentó reír, pero su risa habitual estaba apagada. Frunció el ceño ligeramente. Cuando por lo general gastaba una broma a los Chunin que lo perseguía con la habitual sed de su sangre se reía a montones de ellos. Pero últimamente sus bromas han dejado de ser graciosas, ¿Por qué sería? Posiblemente era por que estaba madurando. Si, probablemente sea eso, esa es la razón por que las bromas dejaron de ser chistosas. Ahora que lo veía de esta forma, sabía que tenía que hacer, ponerse serio en su carrera como Ninja y plantar cabeza. Quizás le pida asistencia al Hokage cuando tenga tiempo y así estará a un paso mas de su meta, la de convertirse en el mas grandioso y poderoso-

— M-Maldito demonio— gruño alguien. El rubio dirigió su atención hacia ese alguien en cuestión, quien resultó ser un Chunin de cabello morado y ojos verdes, que lo miraba con odio extremo, tenía un pañuelo amarrado al cuello y la diadema estaba posada en su frente. Estaba vestido con el uniforme habitual de los Chunin, sin embargo sus extremidades estaban pegadas con pegamento y brillantina como adorno. El hombre le otorgó una mirada asesina, antes de extraer un Kunai de su estuche y comenzó acercarse a él. Naruto se preparó para pedir una disculpa e informarle que ya no lo haría más, la típica excusa.

Pero el destino había dado un vuelco justo en el momento en que el hombre dio su segundo paso.

Un enorme dolor amaneció en la pierna derecha del Chunin, quien no comprendió por unos segundos que había pasado realmente. Cuando se dio cuenta, grito y cayó hacia atrás con el trasero y se retorcía por el suelo. En su pierna, cerrando las mandíbulas con fuerza se encontraba una oxidada trampa para osos, que normalmente se solía cazar con estas armas hace ya muchos años. Naruto, quien apreció la escena abrió sus ojos a más no poder.

Desesperado para aliviar el dolor, el Chunin intentó quitarse el arma con sus manos, pero solo logró abrirla ligeramente hasta que retiró las manos en el dolor. Las mandíbulas a reacción de su acción se cerraron nuevamente, provocando otra ola de dolor al pobre pelimorado.

— ¡Pff!— logro decir Naruto, antes de taparse la boca con sus manos— Mmm-mm-m— intentó por todos los medios controlarse, pero, esto, esto era algo que nunca, ni en sus sueños mas torcidos había ocurrido. Entonces de un momento salió— Hehe-hehe-he— rió suavemente, su cuerpo se estremeció del puro placer de la risa escapándose de sus labios— Hahaha-hahaha-hahhahahaha— dejó de controlarse, y en ves de eso, llevó sus manos a su cabello y comenzó a tirarlo, como si quisiera quitárselo— Hahah… hahahah-— festejó el rubio llorando lagrimas de alegría, riendo histéricamente a los cielos. En su felicidad logró arrancarse algunos cabellos de su cabeza mientras reía, deleitándose con los adoloridos y agonizantes gritos del Ninja a sus pies. Quien no podía soportar semejante clase de dolor dirigido a su pierna derecha.

La risa comenzó a morir en su pecho lentamente.

¡NO! ¡El no quería que acabara!

Con desesperación buscó a su alrededor, buscando algo que encienda otra vez esa chispa que había causado esa felicidad. Después de unos segundos encontró lo que estaba buscando. Una sonrisa, mucho mas grande que por lo general portaba, apareció en su rostro, una sonrisa maniaca, una sonrisa diabólica. Esto se estaba volviendo divertido. Rápidamente extrajo un Shuriken de su estuche Ninja y lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas hacia una cuerda que estaba amarrada en vertical a un árbol aparentando no estar ahí. El arma arrojadiza aterrizó perfectamente en el árbol, atravesando la cuerda como el cuchillo en mantequilla.

El efecto fue instantáneo.

Kunai y Senbon oxidados y bañados con veneno seco cayeron de la maleza de las hojas de una rama encima del Chunin. Todos y cada uno se clavaron en su cuerpo. El pobre hombre no pudo hacer nada más que gritar en el dolor siendo clavado directamente al suelo. Ninguno de las armas tocó un punto vital.

El hombre se quedó ahí, gimiendo de dolor. Naruto lo observó durante unos segundos, impasible. Solo para estallar en estruendosas carcajadas sicóticas, tan placenteras que lo obligo a agarrar su estomago, se inclinó hacia un lado y luego hacia otro, retorciéndose de felicidad enferma. Respiró entre risas, pero pronto, estas le comenzaron a quitar completamente el aire. Tomó un Kunai del suelo, ligeramente oxidado en la hoja derecha y en la punta. Pero aun funcional— He-hehe-heho-ha-oh— sus risas comenzaron a apagarse poco a poco. Sin embargo, su sonrisa. Su sonrisa, aun estaba posada en su rostro, una sonrisa que nunca se le había ocurrido llevar en su rostro. El adolorido shinobi observó con horror como el Jinchuriki del Kyubi se acercaba lentamente hacia el.

— _Ayuda_… ¡AYUDA!— grito desesperadamente. Inconscientemente movió su cuerpo.

Grave error.

Todos y cada uno de los nervios adjuntos se reactivaron ante el movimiento de los músculos. Provocando que el cerebro inicié lo que se conoce como sensación del dolor. Siendo el cuerpo golpeado por armas corto-punzantes en diferentes partes del cuerpo, todas estas comenzaron a arder en un fuego enardeciente, amenazante que le quemaba la piel y le provocaba espasmos.

El hombre aulló atormentado por el sinfín de sensaciones que se produjo al moverse. Lagrimas de dolor e ira se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Con una mirada de odio absoluto miró a su ejecutor que portaba ese Kunai en alto con una sonrisa, que a su parecer, se burlaba de el, se mofaba de su estupidez y seguiría riéndose de el hasta que muera. Lo cual no faltaba mucho para que ocurriera. Su propia expresión al mismo tiempo reveló impotencia, lastima y furia. Pero era un shinobi de Konoha y a pesar de su misión personal de asesinar al demonio que le había quitado a su novia en esa fatídica noche tenía su propio orgullo— ¿¡Que estas esperando maldito **demonio**!— gruño airadamente, aparentó arrogancia. Pero sus heridas le devolvieron el favor. Parecía casi como si los Kunai se insertaran cada vez más en su carne.

Sonrió mostrando sus dientes. Una pequeña carcajada abandonó sus labios.

Estaba enfrente de el. Mirándolo desde arriba en su agonía— ¿No te vas a reír como hacías antes? Por que yo recuerdo, que me sonreías cuando me golpeabas, ¿Es así?— pregunto elevando una ceja burlonamente, se movió como una fiera ante su presa, rodeando a la gacela herida en el suelo— ¿Por que tan serio?— inquirió elevando el Kunai hasta apuntar directamente al Shinobi. Una enorme y cruel sonrisa apareció en su rostro, como el hombre se dio cuenta de su error. Sus ojos se ampliaron y vieron atemorizado a su verdugo acercándose con el arma en alto— ¡Vamos a poner una sonrisa en ese rostro!—.

* * *

— Tu sabes, si pudiera volar esta aburrida academia ya lo habría hecho— dijo calmadamente el rubio mientras mostraba una enorme sonrisa, no las que normalmente daba, no, si no, una sonrisa sanguinaria y maliciosa, como un asesino sediento de sangre— Entonces no tienes por qué preocuparte. Si la academia sigue en pie cuando se oculte el sol, sabrás que no he hecho nada hoy… Sin embargo no significa que no haga nada mañana, ha-ha-ha-he-ho-haha— rió sobriamente al Chunin

Una gota de sudor corrió por la mejilla de Mizuki. Esto no encajaba nada bien en sus planes. _A este paso Orochimaru-sama…_ Intentó calmarse, pero el creciente miedo se apoderó de su corazón, se estremeció ligeramente. El enorme cambio del niño ha traído varios problemas tanto a el como a Iruka, quien no había tenido mucho contacto con el desde su transformación. Es más. Parecía que ahora intentaba alejarse de él.

¿Acaso el demonio de las nueve colas influenciaba su actitud?

Era irascible, irracional, absurdo. Imposible siquiera hablar de ello y pensarlo ni menos. La sola mención de ese maldito Zorro que acabó con la vida de tantos era un tabú, un enorme tabú que la generación más joven no debe ser nunca expuesta. Pero la actitud sanguinaria de este nuevo Naruto solo traía problemas. Y peor aun. Mantener silencio era cada vez más difícil que antes.

Si esto continuaba tendría que apurar sus planes, y rápido— S-Si, tienes razón, Naruto-kun. ¿En que pensaba? Hahahaha— rió falsamente sobándose la nuca con su mano derecha. En su cabeza, corría varias opciones a su disposición. Debía pensar mejor como le haría para engañar a este pedazo de idiota. Para ser un niño con un demonio encerrado en su interior causaba demasiados problemas. Orochimaru era muy exigente. Y la misión era crucial para convertirse en un subordinado de confianza, era su objetivo, y ningún imbecil como este Jinchuriki lo retrasaría. Inconscientemente paseó su mano por su estuche Ninja. Esta cerca. Demasiado cerca. Hasta podría cortarle el cuello cuando se de media vuelta.

Siguió sonriendo. Si. Era una buena idea. El pergamino podría robarlo el mismo y nadie se daría cuenta. Al diablo con el plan. Lo hará el mismo ahora.

Empezando con este maldito demonio.

Es más… los aldeanos lo verán como un héroe.

— ¡Oh! Casi se me olvida— dijo de pronto el rubio, asustando al Chunin. El chico comenzó a buscar por entre su ropa como si hubiera perdido lo que buscaba. Dando vueltas por todo el pasillo mientras escurría sus manos por su ropa, Mizuki comenzó a perder la paciencia, comenzó a extraer un Kunai de su estuche amarrado en la pierna derecha. El plan comenzará ahor…— ¡Aquí esta! ¡Estaba en mi bolsillo todo este tiempo!— rió tontamente posicionando su mano derecha en el estomago y sacando la lengua en el proceso, riendo como un lunático, en su mano izquierda había una especie de carta no pudo verla por los movimientos que hacía Naruto, en su acción, Mizuki escondió el arma corto punzante en su espalda. Después de calmarse, el estudiante le entregó lo que tenía en su mano a su maestro, enseñándole una enorme sonrisa depredadora— Esta es mi tarjeta. Cuídala bien Mizuki-sensei— sonrió el rubio. Por un segundo, durante ese transcurso, logró ver un ligero brillo en los ojos de Naruto. Antes de apagarse, siendo remplazado por su sonrisa habitual— Bueno, eso fue todo. Adiós Mizuki-sensei— se despidió alegremente el rubio, dándose media vuelta alejándose pausadamente agitando su mano en alto.

El aludido miró su mano, ahí se encontraba una carta. Una simple carta de naipes. El color blanco brillante resplandecía finamente por la luz del pasillo y las letras brillaban en un rojo carmesí. Lo que le extrañó fue que el naipe era nada más ni menos que "El Joker" el bufón inmortalizado en una tarjeta. Entrecerró los ojos.

El demonio estaba distraído, le dio la espalda. Sonrió, mientras elevaba el arma por encima de su cabeza. No se dio cuenta si no hasta muy tarde que no había soltado la carta— ¡Muere Demo…!— fue ahí cuando el naipe comenzó a brillar.

—**Boom**— susurró el rubio al mismo tiempo que la tarjeta que sostenía el Chunin explotara violentamente rompiendo las ventanas del pasillo. Su sonrisa se abrió mas grande— ¡Pft!— intentó contener la risa. Pero luego de darse media vuelta, y observar a su antiguo profesor gritando y pataleando en el suelo envuelto en llamas mientras los alumnos se arremolinaban a su alrededor, no pudo aguantar mucho mas tiempo, entonces estalló. Cacareó lunáticamente mientras se alejaba de la escena. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados atendiendo al profesor de re-emplazo que nadie logro captar su presencia. Y eso era lo que importaba.

Su sonrisa se amplió mientras lagrimas de dicha resbalaban por sus ojos.

* * *

— ¡Hahahaha!— el sonido de risas hacía eco en las calles de Konogakure no Sato, como un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules saltaba sobre los tejados de las casas del distrito sur. Muy cerca de la finca privada del clan Hyuga.

Dejó escapar unos objetos en forma de pelotas, las cuales rebotaron contra los techos como canicas o bolitas de plástico y luego explotaban. El hecho no era hacer daño a la los edificios ni nada.

— ¡Ghaag!—

— ¡Maldición!—

— ¡Uhaaa~a!—

Sin embargo, esas voces no provenían de Naruto. No. Mas bien pertenecían a sus perseguidores, quienes fueron victimas de las trampas que dejaba tras de si.

Era un día muy común en Konogakure no sato, mas que común, era "típico" del año. Solo que había un pequeño error. Hoy era 10 de octubre. Y cualquiera sabe que significado tiene este día. Y como cualquier cumpleaños de Naruto Uzumaki, algunos "valientes" decidieron que era esa clase de día. Sin embargo, lo que creían que sería "ese clase de día" terminaron disfrutando en el frió suelo, riendo descontroladamente. Hasta la muerte. Como buen samaritanos. Chunin y Jounin fueron enviados por su superior para investigar el asunto. El Hokage era un ignorante y no estaba al tanto del asunto. Pero ellos si lo estaban. O sabían a quien culpar.

Por que cuando lo vieron, sabían perfectamente que era él.

Sin embargo él no lo vio así, fue mas bien como…— ¡Vaya! ¡No sabía que todos vosotros irían a celebrar mi cumpleaños! ¡Aquí tienen un poco de pastel!— y luego algunas explosiones y heridos ocasionó lo que vemos aquí. La risa estaba. Eso si.

Mientras escapaba de sus perseguidores. Dejó caer por equivocación una enorme esfera. Saltando a velocidad media viró ligeramente su cabeza. Una esfera, casi como una pelota con la cual juegan los niños. Amarillenta y una sonrisa afilada pintada con marcador negro. Sus ojos se agrandaron y su sonrisa disminuyo ligeramente. Solo ligeramente— Hahaha ¡Eso me va a matar! ¡Moriré!— grito histéricamente entre carcajadas liberando lagrimas de miedo. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas.

— Debo aligerar mi carga— se dijo a si mismo. Llevó sus manos por su ropa morada y lanzó por doquier toda clase de objetos. Desde pinchos hasta patos de peluche. En su desesperación no se dio cuenta de la cáscara de banana que había lanzado hacia delante mientras corría. La cual había caído justo en el muro donde el posicionó su pie.

¿El resultado?

Su pie resbaló— ¡Gyaaaah!— grito sorprendido mientras caía por la verja, sus acciones se ralentizaron y comenzó a caer en cámara lenta. Finalmente cayó con pesadez en un campo de flores, en una residencia privada… más concretamente en la finca del clan Hyuga. Sin embargo como su cara chocaba contra la tierra no logró escuchar el agudo "¡Eep!" que resonó suavemente.

Pétalos de flores y polvo se elevó por los aires como la tierra salvaba su vida. Caer es una cosa que solía hacer bien, si es que ese bien era remplazado por tierra y toda la frase se resumiera en "Caer con el rostro en la…", entonces eso es cierto.

Se levantó con rapidez y escupió la tierra que tenía en la boca. Tosió. Casi come tierra, no literalmente, claro está. Y aun estaba vivo. Hay que agradecerse a su ingenio por salvarse de último minuto…— ¡Espera un segundo! ¡El Gas de la Risa no me afecta! ¡Hahahahaha que estúpido fui!— rió felizmente posando su mano en su nuca avergonzado de ese error de calculo. Se incorporó con dificultad pensando en la infinidad de juguetes que había perdido. Era una lastima. Tendría que robar nuevos y fabricar otra vez.

Posó su dedo índice en su barbilla y comenzó a pensar— ¿Si exploto una tienda de artículos alimenticios eso significa que podré alimentarme gratis? ¿Llegaré a recaudar fondos con mis fans?... Mmm ¿Tu que dices ojos blancos, te gusta mi idea?— preguntó distraídamente a un hombre que, en efecto tenía ojos blanquecinos y cabello negro, estaba mirándolo ferozmente a través de su Doujutsu activado, posicionado en el estilo de lucha del clan Hyuga. Detrás de él se encontraba dos jóvenes, una de la misma edad que el rubio, mientras que la otra parecía dos años menor. Una le miraba con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro y miedo, mientras la otra le miraba con curiosidad marcada en sus ojos y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo **tu** aquí? Estas en un recinto privado— escupió con veneno, tensó su posición a punto de saltar y cerrar todos sus tenketsus. Las venas de sus ojos se hicieron mas pronunciadas y mostró su dentadura. Un gruñido gutural se escapo de su garganta, asustando a una de las chicas.

Naruto capto cada movimiento. Entonces sonrió.

Sus dientes amarillentos se hicieron visibles, tenía un poco de pintura en sus labios. En el transcurso de la caída se había lastimado una de sus encías y de esta brotó sangre, que misteriosamente cayó por su labio inferior, otorgándole un aspecto de miedo— ¿Yo? Creí haberte hecho una pregunta. ¿Sabes que es de mala educación no contestar a la pregunta que te han hecho?— cacareó alegremente moviendo los brazos y caminando por el sendero de flores, aplastándolas.

La chica mayor chillo… esas eran las flores que había plantado su madre antes de morir.

— Pero ¡Hey! ¿Quién soy yo para decir cuales son los modales de uno? ¡UhuhuhohoaahHAHAHAHA!— se rió, probablemente de un chiste malísimo. El rubio posicionó sus manos en su estomago y en vano intentó calmarse. Pero en vano. Pisó con fuerza las rosas y flores, saltando de alegría.

Hanabi sonrió ligeramente y dejó escapar un pequeño "¡Eep!" cuando se dio cuenta que por un momento, casi minúsculo, estaba riendo en acuerdo.

Sin embargo el hombre de la rama secundaria del clan Hyuga, que esencialmente había sido el encargado de cuidar a las herederas de la rama principal, se vio ridiculizado, aun a pesar de que no fuera objeto de burla. Frunció el entrecejo y tensó sus músculos. El maldito demonio estaba comenzando a irritarlo.

Dejo de reír de improvisto y capto el movimiento de sus músculos, esta vez su sonrisa se apago ligeramente— Pero ya que estoy de muy buen humor te diré. Estaba corriendo por ahí, escapando de algo, y caí aquí… ¿¡Mmmh! ¿De que estaba escapando?—.

**¡BOOOM!**

A lo lejos se podía apreciar una gran nube de humo púrpura que se deslizaba por las calles de Konoha, los gritos y chillidos de los habitantes pronto se escucharon a lo largo de las calles. Risas y gritos de dolor apreciaban y explosiones. Muchas explosiones… una casa estalló en llamas de la nada.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron de par en par, levanto el dedo índice a un costado de su rostro— ¡Oh! Ahora recuerdo… Estaba a punto de morir—.

— Estas, a punto de morir— masculló el pelinegro antes de lanzarse a una velocidad vertiginosa hacia el muchacho, asustando a las dos chicas que dejó atrás. Elevó la palma por encima de su estomago y llevó su otra mano en frente de su rostro. Su mano derecha comenzó a cargarse con chakra. Iba a pararle el corazón de un solo golpe. Es más. El chakra que había reunido era tan enorme que podría destrozar la piel de un elefante.

El tiempo se ralentizó y en un movimiento rápido, el rubio portando una expresión de curiosidad, esquivó el ataque, doblando su cuerpo en forma de una "C"— ¡Hey, ojos blancos! ¿Por qué no te calmas?— al terminar la frase, el rubio disparó consecutivamente los dedos índice y medio en los brazos del Hyuga. Golpeando en venas y músculos.

El tiempo volvió a la normalidad y los brazos del ojiblanco cayeron pesadamente, inservibles. Una mirada atónita se postró en su rostro, como intentaba analizar lo que estaba ocurriendo con su cuerpo. Entonces grito. Grito de dolor, al sentir como sus músculos se contraían con fuerza y un líquido como el aceite se deslizaba por sus músculos y arterias. No podía sentir sus brazos ya, no le respondían. Eran como fideos cocidos.

— Lo siento por eso. Pero tú me obligaste— dijo con una sonrisa maniaca en su rostro. Extrañamente Hanabi fue la única que no se percató de las intenciones de esa sonrisa, ella también sonrió, esperando ansiosa que mas haría— ¡Hey, hey, blanquito! ¿Acaso estas llorando?— inquirió al sollozante pelinegro torciendo su cabeza de un lado a otro como un búho, sonriendo con crueldad. El hombre no pudo soportar su propio peso y calló al suelo de rodillas, dejando escapar pequeñas gotas cristalinas desde sus blanquecinos ojos— Y yo que pensaba que los Hyuga eran "Cool". ¡¿Entiendes? ¿Cool? ¿Frió? OHOHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA— carcajeó enérgicamente agitando sus manos de derecha a izquierda, moviendo su lengua estúpidamente al compás de su risa— ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡No me dejes reír solo! ¡Vamos a reírnos juntos!— gritó a los cielos animadamente siendo el sonido de fondo las empequeñecidas risas y los chillidos asustados de Hinata que retrocedía a cada momento, intentando alejar a su hermanita también.

En un brusco cambio de los hechos. Un gas violeta comenzó a salir de la boca del rubio con tintes verduzcos mientras reía. La imperceptible tela rodeo a ambos al chico y al Hyuga. Siendo los únicos testigos las dos herederas del clan Hyuga.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron a más no poder cuando una segunda voz se unió a las carcajadas, proviniendo exactamente del mismo hombre que había atacado hace unos momentos. La chica de cabello índigo no pudo mas que dejar escapar lagrimas silenciosas como su protector se desmoronaba en risas histéricas incapacitándolo a respirar

— Hey Hinata-chan ¿Por qué tan seria?— preguntó el rubio de improviso dirigiendo la mirada hacia la aludida, la cual solo pudo contener el aliento frente a la atención recibida— Deberías reír como tu hermana ¿Sabes?—.

¿Hanabi… estaba riendo?

Y efectivamente, ella reía tranquilamente, posicionando su mano derecha en su boca. Riéndose suave y calladamente como un ratón. Lo interesante de todo esto, es que no parecía ocultarlo. Es más, después de unos segundos su voz comenzó a aumentar y dejó al descubierto su risa y llevó sus manos a su rostro, limpiando las lágrimas que escapaban de sus opalinos ojos.

Naruto se acerco a la pobre chica y ambos se quedaron uno en frente de otro. El chico comenzó a acercar su rostro hasta que las narices de ambos adolescentes estaban tocándose— Hehehe ¿Tienes miedo?— inquirió animadamente, hablando en susurros. Su aliento golpeaba los rosados labios de la ojiblanca quien sentía como sus piernas tiritaban y sus mejillas ardían en sangre. Se iba a desmayar.

— Vamos a poner una gran sonrisa en tu rostro— gruñó Naruto. Antes de besarla en los labios. Para Hinata fue como un simple beso. Pero luego su visión comenzó a desvanecerse y su cuerpo cayó al suelo pesadamente. No se había desmayado

Había sido drogada.

Naruto no hizo más que sonreír. Esto. ¡ERA DIVERTIDO!

* * *

**Bueno, disculpen. Se que había prometido actualizar 2 o 3 fic's, pero se me cruzo algo en el camino -_- El colegio.**

**Es mas, esta idea debía de ser publicada en Halloween, culpen al "Colegio Adventista de Arica", por que el día anterior me obligaron a ir a la institución y me pusieron a hacer un trabajo. Solo pude escribir de esta idea hasta la página 4 cuando recordé eso. Si eso era en octubre… ¿Qué paso con todo noviembre? Para empezar, llegaron los exámenes. No hay problema. Entonces llegaron los exámenes de recuperación y trabajos para subir puntaje para poder pasar de curso o terminar el año. Y aparte de eso, es que me obligaron a ir al colegio hasta el miércoles de la semana pasada. Gran cosa si. Pero para una persona floja como yo… estaba que me suicidaba.**

**Era como un castigo divino o algo así por todas las cosas malas que había hecho. Lo peor que he sufrido este año es leer libros Adventistas. Soy adventista o cristiano o como sea que se llame mi religión, lo que importa es que creo en Dios. Pero yo, que soy un aspirante a escritor y siendo yo, quien no escribe muy bien, soy capaz de decir: Que hasta mis fic son mejores que esa porquería que los adventistas llaman lectura. Decir que es una bazofia es como ingresar chocolate a un pastel de mierda, excretado por un perro con cáncer anal y gusanos de ácido como adornos alrededor del bizcocho, pelos de las axilas de un hombre bañados en semen putrefacto provenientes del presidente Chávez. Imagínense todo eso. Solo que tres mil veces peor. **

**Después de esa porquería tuve que descansar la vista durante la mayor parte del mes. Escribir me daba repugnancia. (Escribir fic's mas que nada) Me recuperé un par de veces para intentar avanzar en mis historias, pero que quedaba en blanco. Y fue cuando volví a mi página web a mantenerla. Cuando salí de vacaciones pues me di cuenta que tengo tiempo de sobra para esto y vengo hoy, recién terminando.**

**Se que había prometido doble publicación. Lo sé, es lo de menos por hacerlos esperar. Pero estoy ansioso por publicar, solo esperen, la próxima publicación si será doble. No los defraudaré, fullme cumple sus promesas y les daré una doble publicación, junto a un especial de Halloween para los seguidores de mi página web como Dios manda.**

**Sean libres de dar su opinión y por favor si tienes tiempo, visita mi pagina web: w w w . fullme . net (Obviamente estoy separando la pagina para que no me borren el link, ustedes deberán de unirla)  
**

**Nos veremos. Fullme los quiere, abrazos y besos. Cuídense y no olviden votar en mi perfil cual fic quieren leer pronto (Hablando de eso para los fans de "The World God Only Knows" les tengo una sorpresa. Estén bien atentos).**

**Fullme se despide.**


	4. Donde Repta la Oscuridad P1

**Donde Repta la Oscuridad**

_Por fullme_

* * *

Naruto se miró a si mismo en el espejo. Había tenido ese mismo sueño otra vez.

Abrió la llave del lavamanos y empapo las palmas de sus manos para luego restregarlas por su cara. Respiro agitadamente, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido un encuentro con esa "cosa". Y desde ese punto, sitio como su cordura iba desapareciendo lentamente. Las visiones atormentaban sus sueños y malograban su mente. Sentía como la oscuridad pululaba a su alrededor como un depredador dispuesto a comérselo.

Se había controlado esta vez. Si no fuera por Jiraya el Kyubi hubiera influido en el asunto y su cordura se hubiera perdido. Sus manos temblaron ligeramente mientras levantaba su camisa y en el espejo miraba nervioso el sello en su estomago, habían marcas alrededor de el, como una copia de seguridad.

Jiraya vio el poder del demonio de las 9 colas demasiado destructivo, contando eso que ha ganado un g ran poder desde su encierro. Ya no era la bestia susceptible y fácil de controlar que antes. Después de encerrar ese peligroso poder, Jiraya tomo el entrenamiento de su pupilo en serio y le enseño lo mas que pudo durante estos 2 años, su ultima lección fue el modo Sage, sin embargo después de su muerte por sus propias manos, decidió no finalizar el entrenamiento y volver a Konoha por si mismo.

Si no fuera por su constante ida de cordura, el se hubiera dado cuenta de que la muerte de su Sensei influyo en su estado. Paseo la mano por el sello. Decir que ya no le temía al Kyubi era un eufemismo, pero su miedo no estaba residido simplemente el esa bestia de Chakra y odio, si no en "eso"…

**Hola de nuevo, Naruto**

Sus ojos se abrieron en horror como se alejaba del espejo y lo miraba aterrado. Ahí estaba, una versión bizarra de si mismo, de piel blanquecina, cabello rubio oscuro, vestía la misma ropa que siempre utilizaba pero con los colores invertidos. Sus ojos carmesí le miraban divertido, pero lo más llamativo era la esclerotida del ojo era negra como un abismo oscuro— ¿Q-Qu-Que quieres?— tartamudeo pegándose a la puerta del baño que daba a su dormitorio.

Los ojos de "eso" se entrecerraron en la diversión. Paseo su lengua por entre sus labios para luego sonreír, mostrando unos alargados dientes afilados.

**¿No puedo venir a saludarte?**

Escuchar su tono de voz le dio un poderoso estremecimiento que le recorrió por toda la espalda. Comparando este ser al lado del imponente Biju, este se veía como una cría de zorro completamente inofensivo. Intento recuperar valor para enfrentársele, sin embargo antes de poder decir una palabra "eso" lo interrumpió.

**Según veo tu no me quieres… pero sabes que me necesitas. Me necesitas Naruto, me necesitas para traer a Sasuke de vuelta. Y sobre todo, me necesitas para poner a esa pe…**-

— ¡Cállate!— grito airado, golpeo con su mano derecha la pared y esta se estremeció ligeramente. Y habían tenido la misma conversación antes. Pero después de la muerte de Jiraya comenzó a cuidarse mejor y a mantenerse mas calmado… sin embargo esta entidad no se lo permitía, jugaba con sus recuerdos y se burlaba de su existencia.

**Esa perra será sometida. Traeremos a ese Uchiha por partes y tomaremos cargo del puesto de Hokage. Solo dame tu cuerpo, nada mas que eso… ¡Dámelo!**

— ¡NO!— grito el rubio golpeando con todas sus fuerzas el espejo, desquebrajándolo por completo. Su respiración volvió agitarse y su mano comenzó a sangrar. Aun podía ver su reflejo en partes. Un pedazo del espejo reflojo su boca, la cual se movió sin que el lo hiciera.

**¡Jajajaja! No hay a donde correr… yo voy a ser libre. ¿Me oyes Naruto? ¡Libre!**

* * *

— Ugh…— gimió mientras sostenía su rostro. Podía sentir como "eso" comenzaba a tomar posesión de su cuerpo, después del re-encuentro con Sasuke el sello se consumió ligeramente y el poder del Kyubi tomo parte de su cuerpo. Con simplemente dos colas logro ahuyentar al poderoso Sannin serpiente, si no fuera por Yamato-taicho el nunca hubiera logrado controlar el Kyubi y hubiera asesinado a sus compañeros de equipo. Sakura casi pierde su brazo, Yamato perdió grandes cantidades de Chakra, el nuevo integrante del equipo siete, Sai, esta en el hospital por quemaduras graves. Sasuke logro escapar con Kabuto y Orochimaru… y todo por su culpa.

Todas esas sensaciones, todos esos sentimientos alimentaban a "eso". Y no fue cuando llego a Konoha que puso en acción su plan. Primero comenzó a corromper su mente, llenándolo de malos pensamientos. Luego su cuerpo, sus músculos se reformaron y sus huesos se reconstruyeron, ocasionándole un horrible dolor.

Su aspecto no parecía cambiar. Pero cada vez que se veía su reflejo en cualquier superficie, podía apreciar que su ojo izquierdo era igual "eso" y su cabello era de un rubio mas oscuro. Dejo de hablar con el, pero aun escuchaba su risa desagradable y burlona en su cabeza. Se estaba volviendo loco.

El espejo desquebrajado que aun no se había tomado la molestia de cambiarlo estaba ahí. Y el reflejo de partes de su cuerpo y esos ojos carmesí le miraban divertidos de su sufrimiento. Una estruendosa risa resonó en su mente como posicionaba sus manos en su cabeza y jalaba su cabello con los dedos. La risa no hizo más que aumentar— ¡Nhnn!— se quejo débilmente. Su cabeza palpitaba y sentía débil sus piernas…

¡Iba a ceder!

**Falta poco… muy poco…**

— N-No…— tartamudeo lastimeramente el rubio mientras intentaba mantenerse de pie, sin embargo tropezó con un poco de agua y cayó sobre el frío suelo de cerámica, se golpeo la cabeza contra un tubo de metal y un chorro de sangre broto de su frente, manchando su rostro, su ojo izquierdo fue expuesto a la sangre y parpadeó descontroladamente intentando cercarse de alguna forma. Naruto intentó levantarse pero no pudo, la herida le ardía y sus pies no respondían a sus comandos mentales. No quería perder. El tenía tantas cosas por hacer. No debía rendirse… a este paso…

**No seas un bebe… te daré todo lo que quieres y más.**

Estaba a punto de responder, pero antes de que se formaran las palabras en su boca unos golpes contra la puerta identificaron a un visitante. El rubio no quería hacer otra cosa mas que ocultarse o quedarse en ahí en el suelo. No quería que nadie supiera de su estado. Imaginarse que se tratara de Sakura solo haría que su corazón se encogiera en el horror. Las imágenes que veía a menudo en sus sueños a causa de "eso" no solo lo excitaban, si no que lo asustaban de sobremanera.

Se iba a quedar aquí… no abriría esa puerta.

**¡Hu-uh! Tengo otros planes para ti, Naruto. **

Incrédulo se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo se levantaba en contra de su voluntad y se dirigía lentamente hacia su habitación y posteriormente hasta la puerta de entrada. Después de constante lucha logró hacerse cargo de su pierna derecha junto a una de sus manos y tomo posesión de una pared. Utilizó su fuerza descomunal para mantenerse adjunto y se hubiera quedado ahí, de no ser por…

Toc, toc, toc.

_¿N-Na-Naruto-kun? ¿E-Estas ahí?_

Oh, mierda.

**Esto es más que perfecto. Justo la persona que estaba esperando.**

Se trataba ni más ni menos que una chica, pero no cualquier chica común. Se trataba de una chica de la realeza, de un clan prominente y de clase. Su belleza era considerada el sueño húmedo de varios hombres, incluyendo a Naruto en algunas ocasiones. En especial desde que tuvieron ese encuentro pequeño en el cual ella se desmayó, "eso" había visto algo que el no podía ver y lo atormentó por ello.

Este no era un buen momento.

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga se sorprendió de sobremanera por su tenacidad y valor cuando se encontró a si misma frente a la puerta del chico de sus sueños, su corazón palpitaba y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa, su respiración se volvió irregular y posiciono su mano en su pecho. No supo cuando llamo a la puerta, pero tuvo que reunir valor suficiente para volver a hacerlo. No sabía siquiera el porque estaba aquí… ella sabía que si se quedaba muy cerca de Naruto terminaría desmayándose como la ultima vez, y eso solo de pensar en que si pudiera decirle lo que siente… ni imaginar en besarse… la imagen mental la obligo a retorcerse como un gusano y que sus mejillas se sonrojaran aun más, eso sin contando que podía sentir una ligera humedad en la región baja. En su ropa interior.

Se sorprendió visiblemente cuando la puerta se abrió y un chico de cabellera rubia y ojos azules logro ser visible. Ella se estremeció visiblemente ante su mirada, sin saberlo que se mojaba cada vez más ante su presencia. El rubio parecía claramente incomodo, pero ella no lo notó, él le dijo un par de cosas y ella intentó formar una conversación, aun con su nerviosismo. Decir que su cara se volvió como un tomate cuando Naruto la invitó a pasar. La dirigió hasta su cuarto, cosa que la extraño un poco… sin embargo el estar cerca de su amado y en su casa la mantenía muy ocupada. Demasiado ocupada que no se dio cuenta que el rubio se escabullo de su mirada y la agarró por sorpresa.

Dejo escapar un grito de sorpresa cuando el rubio apareció por su espalda y con sus tersas manos apretó con mucha fuerza sus prominentes pechos. Los estrujo, los retorció y empujo uno cerca del otro. Ella intentó detenerlo, gemía, pataleaba y se retorcía, pero el la tenía atrapada, era fuerte y mas grande que ella. Las manos del chico pasaron por su figura con rapidez, Hinata intento sostener la mano izquierda que estaba amasando su pecho como si de pan se tratase, sin embargo no pudo alcanzar la otra, la cual salio del curso y subió hasta el cierre de la chaqueta. Ella grito en horror como este lo bajaba con precisión y rapidez, casi instantáneo, exponiendo sus pechos ocultos por una simple rejilla Ninja. La mano que sostenía su pecho por encima de la chaqueta se detuvo dándole un pequeño respiro cosa que pudo haber aprovechado para golpear a su amor platónico y escapar, sin embargo la sensación de amasamiento aun le dolía y le otorgo cierto placer que la dejo ligeramente aturdida… el suficiente tiempo como para que Naruto lograra hacerse cargo de su chaqueta y lanzarla al suelo… para luego volver a su tarea original.

Movió sus manos con avidez y fuerza ante las patéticas luchas de la Hyuuga que, además de retorcerse intentaba razonar con el, pidiéndole que se detuviera, que no fuera así. Sin embargo sus suplicas llegaron a oídos sordos, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue cuando sus dos pezones fueron aprisionados y estirados con fuerza.

Hinata chillo.

* * *

**¿Hueles ese aroma? ¿Sientes ese aroma Naruto?**

Inconciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Naruto asintió dolorosamente, desde el momento en que su cuerpo se reformó, sus sentidos aumentaron considerablemente. Una táctica muy sucia de "eso", pero en su inconciencia no podía ver que estaba jugando con el.

**Ella esta aquí por nosotros… ¿Por que no le das la bienvenida, Naruto?**

Haciéndole caso, abrió la puerta, si hubiera estado conciente de lo que estaba haciendo, se daría cuenta que estaba cometiendo el mayor error de su vida. Miles de imágenes rondaron su mente al ver la hermosa figura de la princesa Hyuuga. Su mirada se centro en sus pechos y en el contorno de su rostro. No se dio cuenta de cómo hablaba solo… su concentración se quedo en algunas partes… "Eso" había tomado posesión parcialmente de su cuerpo, sus manos temblaron ligeramente. No supo cuando, pero en algún momento la invitó a pasar.

**Sabes lo que quieres Naruto. Puedo escuchar tus pensamientos y puedo sentir tus sentimientos… déjate llevar… yo soy tu amigo, Naruto… voy a darte lo que quieres.**

El cuerpo del rubio se estremeció cuando Hinata entro a su habitación, el se mudo lentamente detrás de ella. Respiró descontroladamente y sus manos temblaban. Sus dedos comenzaron a brillar con Chakra.

El cedió… y sus ojos se apagaron.

* * *

— ¡N-Noo~o! Ahh… Ahh. Na-Naruto-Kun, p-por favor ¡Kyaaa~a!— sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por su propio grito al sentir como una mano ingresaba sin autorización por debajo de sus pantalones. Luego sintió como su coño era frotado constantemente por los dedos del rubio aun encima de la tela de su ropa interior. Se quejo ante las caricias del ya nombrado, que no escuchaba sus pequeñas suplicas y continuaba con su labor como si se tratara de un zombie. La chica llevó su mano derecha para intentar detener el avance de las caricias en su región inferior. Sin embargo el rubio vio esto y decidió aumentar la velocidad de su ministerio provocando que la indefensa mujer gimiera su nombre en compensación. La mano que estaba masajeando sus pechos se dirigió hasta la punta de la rejilla y la levanto hacia arriba hasta pasar encima de los pechos, provocando que reboten un poco. Antes de que lograra formar una frase coherente siguió volvió a su acción anterior y amasó uno de sus senos mientras que los dedos índice y gordo, pellizcaban de vez en cuando el pezón, provocando un grito agudo en la chica que se estaba derritiendo en sus manos.

— ¡Ahaa! ¡Ahaaa! ¡Ngh!... Fuaa… — gimió ante los roces, su boca se abrió ligeramente, dejando escapar un poco de saliva que se deslizaba por su barbilla, a este punto, ya había dejado de luchar, las sensaciones calientes en su cuerpo la mantenían en un estado que ni ella misma podría identificar.

Ella se quejó decepcionada cuando el rubio dejó de rozar los labios de su vagina. Sin embargo no pudo decir mas que "Naaaa~aa" cuando el aludido metió nuevamente su mano, solo que esta vez fue dentro de las panty de Hinata rozando con mucha mas fiereza los labios semi-hinchados de la chica liberando liquido lubricante, que se deslizaba por sus piernas manchando sus pantalones, como si de orina se tratase.

— ¡Na-Naruto-Kun! Fuaa… ¡Ahaa! M-Me s-si-siento rara… ahaaa… c-creo que v-voy a…— su dialogo no logro finalizarse ya que al escuchar esto, el nombrado dejó de rozar los pliegues carnosos y rosados de la chica y metió un dedo dentro del coño de la princesa, provocando que ella diera un chillido de placer y sorpresa, sin dejar que pronunciara una palabra coherente mas que "¡Ahaa!" decidió mover de arriba abajo sus dedos en un rito constante. Luego metió otro dedo y otro, hasta que tres dedos estaban ingresando en el chochito de la chica.

— ¡K-KAMI!— grito a los cielos como la extraña sensación en su vientre se intensificó cuando el rubio metió sus dedos dentro de ella, hasta que no pudo sostener mucho mas la sensación parecida a la de orina. Grito con todas sus fuerzas cuando ella, sin saberlo, culmino en un orgasmo bestial, siendo el primero de su vida. Su cuerpo se estremeció visiblemente, sus pezones se endurecieron como rocas y sus piernas temblaron como gelatina. Respiro pesadamente, como si hubiera estado dentro del agua hace unos minutos.

Naruto la dejo caer al suelo agotada. Sus manos brillaban tenuemente gracias al Chakra que había ingresado en ellos desde el momento en que inició. Una de las razones por la cual ella no se defendía lo suficiente o el por que estaba tan mojada. Dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa, aun en su estado apagado y levantó a la pequeña muchacha hasta estar contra su pecho. Giro sus cuerpos hasta estar espaldas a la cama y se sentó en una orilla llevando a la chica consigo, provocando que se sentara en su regazo. Es una suerte que aun estaba cansada y aturdida, si no se hubiera dado cuenta de las acciones del rubio, también el hecho de sentir el miembro de Naruto presionar contra su trasero.

El chico tomo con sus manos los pantalones de Hinata y los bajó hasta los tobillos, donde ella, trabajando en modo automático se deshizo de ellos, dejándola con la rejilla encima de sus pechos y unas pantys mojadas con sus propios jugos. Una sonrisa depredadora se asomó en el rostro de Naruto, cuando deslizó la prenda húmeda aun lado dejando al descubierto el coño afeitado de la princesa Hyuuga. Saco su miembro de sus pantalones y lo posicionó muy cerca de la entrada de la chica.

La tomó por las piernas y la elevó levemente en el aire, provocando que ella prestara un poco de atención en lo que estaba pasando. Sus ojos opalinos se abrieron a más no poder cuando se dio cuenta completamente que estaba pasando— ¡Na-Naruto-Kun! ¡D-Detente!— grito aterrorizada. Todas las visiones de ella y su amado, los finales, las fantasías, su amabilidad… comenzaron a desvanecerse al ver ese gran tronco rozando suavemente su entrada.

Es una completa lastima… que el Naruto que conocía ya no es el mismo de antes.

Con todas sus fuerzas, Naruto dejó caer a la Hyuuga contra su polla y el la empujó en ella bestialmente. Provocando, que no solo rompiera su himen, si no que estuviera dentro de su útero. La chica pego un enorme alarido de dolor al sentir una enorme "cosa" dentro de ella. Y no solo le dolía por su himen roto, si no por el sentimiento de sus paredes vaginales intentando acostumbrarse a su grandeza.

Sin esperar una confirmación, el rubio comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de ella, no muy rápido ni demasiado lento, esta era su primera vez también y aun no se había acostumbrado a la sensación. Sintiendo el dolor en la chica, decidió seguir empujando su pene contra su vagina, mientras llevaba sus manos hasta sus pechos y comenzaba a estrujarlos intentando darle un poco de placer a su amante, la cual se retorcía en su miembro en el dolor y placer que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos.

Después de unos minutos empujando suavemente en la chica y de juguetear con sus pechos, decidió que era momento de empezar a aumentar a la velocidad. Contando el hecho que la Hyuuga ya ha comenzado a disfrutar un poco de las sensaciones que estaba recibiendo. Liberó sus pechos provocando que ella se quejara en decepción y llevo sus manos hasta sus caderas, para luego utilizar el impulso para entrar y salir dentro de su coño.

Hinata hecho la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir que la sensación de placer se intensificaba, estaba caliente, tan caliente. Su vientre ardía y a cada momento se sentía mejor, su boca se abrió y dejo salir la lengua, gimiendo y añorando el sentimiento que tenía en estos momentos. Se sorprendió ligeramente cuando Naruto la tomo por sus muñecas, pero gritó de placer cuando las utilizó para empujar aun más fuerte su enorme polla dentro de ella.

— ¡NA-NARUTO-KUN!— grito Hinata al llegar al orgasmo. Su cuerpo se estremeció visiblemente y sus ojos se posaron detrás de los parpados. Sin embargo, Naruto no se detenía, seguía con su ministerio empujando cada vez con más fuerza.

Entonces cambio de posición. Puso a la mujer que era considerada una princesa en cuatro patas y le dio con todas sus fuerzas por detrás. Su sonrisa no hizo más que aumentar al darse cuenta que la chica que era considerada de la realeza gemir y aullar su nombre como si una perra se tratara— ¡Ahaa, mi coñito! ¡Mi coñito esta muy caliente! ¡Naruto-Kun! ¡Naruto-Kuuuu~uun!— exclamo ella extasiada. Gimió aun mas fuerte cuando el nombrado tomaba una de sus piernas y la llevaba hasta arriba, sin dejar de empujar su pene dentro y fuera de ella.

No fue hasta unos minutos después, que elevó a Hinata contra su pecho y duplico la velocidad. Con sus dos manos agarró los pechos de ella y pellizcó sus pezones con fuerza, provocando que sus gemidos se convirtieran en gritos.

Y entonces…

Hinata grito cuando ella culminó por tercera vez, solo que fue mucho mas poderoso que las veces anteriores— ¡Na-Naruto-Kun! ¡C-Caliente! ¡Esta tan caliente dentro de mí! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!— grito al sentir como el esperma del rubio ingresaba en su vientre, el cual se hincho levemente, puesto que la esperma del Jinchuriki del Kyubi era mucho mas poderosa y basta que cualquier humano.

La chica se quejo cuando Naruto salio de ella. Ambos cayeron a la cama, solo que Naruto cayó boca arriba. El rubio se quedo mirando a la chica, la cual le devolvió una mirada ensoñadora, ella no se había dado cuenta que los ojos del rubio se habían vuelto carmesí, y no le importaba. Naruto siempre iba ser Naruto para ella. Este le dio una pequeña señal con la cabeza y ella entendió de inmediato. Su pene estaba erecto y envuelto entre los jugos de ambos. Con un poco de dificultad se arrastró hasta el miembro y le dio una lamida. Luego de posicionarse para poder mirar a Naruto a los ojos, ella comenzó a mover sus manos en el tronco mientras le daba lametones en la cabeza como si se tratara de una jugosa paleta.

Naruto sonrío. Así que a esto se refería "Eso"… le encantaba la idea.

* * *

— ¡Nooo~oo! ¡Naruto detente! Fuaa… ¡No! ¡Ahaa!... Pa…— sus dialogo finalizo cuando un miembro ingreso dentro de su boca provocando que ella tuviera arcadas, sin embargo esto no provoco que alguien la tomara de los cabellos y la obligara a hacer el trabajo.

Era una calurosa tarde en los campos de entrenamiento de Konoha. Y como estaban a fines de semana, Naruto fue invitado por su compañera de equipo, Sakura Haruno a entrenar a un campo de entrenamiento especial, el cual había sido tomado por ellos y creado una barrera para que no alertaran a los Anbu.

Grave error.

Naruto aprovechó el momento para llevar a Hinata consigo y le indicó que utilizara su Jyuuken en la chica de cabello rosa. Al dejarla discapacitada, Naruto utilizó ese momento para iniciar el plan que había formado "Eso" antes de fusionarse con el. Creo 4 clones de sombra y comenzó a darle placer a la muchacha, ingresando de vez en cuando su propio Chakra en su cuerpo, para así dejarla susceptible al control de sus sentimientos, mente y cuerpo. Este era un caso especial, el hecho de que Sakura era algo plana, le molestaba un poco. Kyubi estaba muy cooperativa últimamente, en especial al descubrir que se había transformado en mujer por error, para poder sentir las mismas sensaciones y luego darse cuenta que no puede volver a su forma original.

Y a lo que lleva este momento. Sakura siendo tocada en diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Mientras le administraba una felacion a un clon. Había ingresado grandes cantidades de Chakra en ella… parecía ser suficiente ahora.

Fue ahí, cuando le quitaron los pantanosillos y su sostén.

Después de media hora, Sakura Haruno, antigua admiradora del "Ultimo Uchiha" se encontraba siendo penetrada por su coño y trasero, siendo acariciada por sus pechos un poco mas grandes que antes, y chupando un pene, mientras masturbaba a otro. Hace unos minutos dejo de pedir que se detuviera y se había entregado a las placenteras sensaciones que estaba recibiendo. Dejo la paleta que estaba saboreando hace unos minutos y decidió probar la otra.

El Naruto original se encontraba en frente de ella a unos metros apoyado en un tronco. Hinata estaba apoyada en el suelo mientras lamia su miembro con delicadeza, luego desabrochó su chaqueta para mostrar que no estaba utilizando rejilla. Dejó la chaqueta medio abierta y posiciono sus pechos en el pene de su amado, antes de bajarlos y comenzar a moverlos de arriba hacia abajo, dándole ocasionalmente una lamida a la cabeza cuando salía.

Sakura gimió cuando sintió como los clones terminaban en su coñito y trasero al mismo tiempo, ella también había llegado al orgasmo hace unos segundos antes. Sacó la polla que estaba chupando de su boca y acerco los dos miembros cerca. Abrió la boca desesperada masturbando con rapidez a los clones para que acabaran rápido, cabe decir que Sakura había aprendido mucho de Tsunade, puesto que estos no se demoraron un minuto en acabar cubriendo su cuerpo, rostro y boca con semen. La pelirrosa trago lo que pudo y paseo su lengua por sus labios. Los clones salieron de sus agujeros y luego estallaron en sombra. No se parecían en nada a los clones que Naruto por lo general utilizaba… pero le gustaba. Se sentó en la hierba y saboreó lo que quedaba en su rostro y cuerpo, luego vio a Hinata dándole una mamada al rubio original, cuando terminó esta se subió en el y se quito sus pantalones, para luego comenzar a rebotar encima de su polla…

Ella gimió… ahora se estaba preguntando… ¿Cómo fue tan ciega antes?

Miro abajo, sus pechos. Estos eran el doble de grandes que antes… parecían ser copa-C sonrío suavemente. Antes de llevar sus manos hacia su vagina y comenzar a rozarse a si misma admirando a su maestro penetrar a Hinata con todas sus fuerzas. Ya quería que fuera su turno otra vez.

* * *

**OH. DIOS. MIO…**

**No se como lo hice, pero lo hice. Escribí algo de 8 paginas estando en un hotel… en 2 días… creí que esto no era posible, puesto que pensé que mi inspiración me había abandonado… y estando de viaje por las putas vacaciones del mal la inspiración corrió por mis venas de alguna forma.**

**Pero siendo una idea Lemon ya veo por que.**

**Discúlpenme si no actualice el fic que deseaban, pero esta idea la tenía pensada desde hace un rato. Ahora, si tienen alguna queja déjenla en los comentarios. Si quieren algo comenten, yo no soy adivino. Se que estoy pidiendo mucho, pero quiero comentarios coherentes… si van a pedirme algo, por favor, que el comentario me inspire a continuar… no me digan cosas como "Muy bueno, continúalo pronto" eso lo leí en mi primer comentario hace 3 años.**

**Una vez mas, lo siento si me tarde, lo que necesito son mas viajes a otros países y podré entretenerlos eternamente =3**

**Bueno, se que probablemente les gusto mucho la idea. Y este fic son ideas que un escritor puede tomar para producir, no sean tímidos en pedírmelas, recibo a escritores potenciales con los brazos abiertos. Así que les diré la historia de la idea, por que al principio no lo hice.**

**El encuentro con la versión negativa de Naruto es mucho más temprana. Naruto no sabe como se llama, pero le dice "eso" (Referencia al libro de Stephen King "IT"), y este intenta seducirlo para darle el control, cosa que sucede cuando Naruto huele la pequeña excitación de Hinata. El Kyubi es más poderoso en este fic, si quieren, puede ser hasta el Juubi. Yondaime no aparece en este fic, y si lo hace, Naruto debe absorberlo para ganar sus habilidades. Si quieren hacen lo mismo con Kushina, o la convierten en una esclava de Naruto.**

**Las reglas son simples. **

**-No hay parejas secundarias.**

**-Naruto debe tener un Harem de 10 o más,**

**-Sasuke debe morir.**

**-¡NO YAOI!**

**De ahí en mas, pueden crear sus historias, si quieren pedirme ayuda háganmelo. Una de las razones por la cual, Hinata y Sakura terminaron entregándose y calentándose fue por el constante Chakra que ingresaba en sus cuerpos, esa era la conexión que las une a Naruto, y gracias a ese Chakra especial o combinarlo con el Kyubi, puede llegar a revertir edad (Me gusta Koharu en sus buenos tiempos), renovar células (Tayuya o Kin), modificar Chakra o envenenarlo (Esclavas), Sellos o marcar (Identificar a la manda) y muchos etc.**

**Tengan un buen día pervertidos, espero que no hayan manchado la computadora con su sangre… **

**Fullme se despide~**


	5. Narutpool vs DC Universe P1

Narupool & DC Universe

_The fun has been doubled!_

* * *

**Ha pasado un tiempo… realmente a este punto me dio por escribir, así que estén esperando algunas actualizaciones. Espero.**

* * *

— Oh, ya están aquí— dijo un joven de contextura delgada y musculosa, vestía un traje de látex rojo con ciertas partes negras, el traje prácticamente cubría todo el cuerpo, para acompañar el atuendo portaba unas botas, unos guantes y una máscara con los mismos colores. En estos mismos momentos se encontraba sentado encima de una pila de cuerpos humanos, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que todos estaban sin vida— Los estaba esperando, estaba tan aburrido que me puse a jugar con mis juguetes un rato… al parecer se me olvido ponerles el seguro, hehehe— rió suavemente mientras giraba en su dedo una pistola moderna, entonces estalló en carcajadas— ¡HAHAHAHAHA! ¡¿Entendieron? ¡Les mentí! ¡BWAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡Clásico!— el tipo siguió riéndose de su obra mientras que con su mano libre, aparentemente secó una lágrima que caía desde la esquina de su ojo.

— Q-Que…— murmuró un chico de cabello negro. El antiguo acompañante de Batman admiraba la escena con horror como viejos recuerdos de su tiempo como ayudante volvían a su mente— ¡¿Q-Q-QUE FUE LO QUE HICISTE?— gritó el chico maravilla fuera de sus casillas. Una de las verdaderas razones por la que se había ido de Ciudad Gótica era por la constante depresión que esta poseía… todo villano tenía un pasado horrible y engendraba las más terribles acciones… acciones que le daban pesadillas mientras dormía.

— ¿Hm? ¡Oh! ¿No es obvio?— dijo elevando una ceja, llevo su mano libre hacia su bolsillo y extrajo una bala de 4cms— ¡Les metí una de estas en el cerebro! Ninguno dio pelea, fue muy aburrido… Nah, me divertí mucho ¡¿Cierto muchachos?— gritó a la pila de muertos que él estaba utilizando como asiento— ¿Eh? ¡Respóndanme bastardos!— dijo disparando con su pistola a algún cadáver.

El rostro de Robín se arrugó en ira.

— ¡T-TU!— bramó enardecido— ¡TITANES!— cada uno de sus compañeros adoptaron una mirada inexpresiva al ver la furia que lo consumía. Optaron por centrarse en el enemigo que preocuparse por las victimas— ¡ATAQUEN!—.

— ¡Por fin! ¡Estuve esperando este momento! ¿Saben? Nunca estuve tan emocionado desde…— sin embargo no pudo terminar ya que tuvo que mover la cabeza a un lado para evitar una esfera de energía que pasó a un costado y se estrelló contra las oficinas del banco— Oigan, me van a dejar ter…— esta vez tuvo que saltar para no ser vaporizado por la energía sónica que se dirigía hacia él.

— Wheee… ustedes son bastante molestos— murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa al aterrizar, guardó la pistola lo más rápido posible y desenfundó una Katana ninja que tenía amarrada en su espalda, tomó una pose extraña y miró a los Titanes que lo estaban apuntando con sus armas— ¡UZAH!— gritó estrechando sus ojos y flectando las rodillas— Tal parece que nos enfrentaremos con unos oponentes honorables, debemos crear estrategias ninjas para evadir y atacar cuando menos lo esperen— se dijo a si mismo en un tono chino, comenzó a moverse lentamente alrededor de la pila de cadáveres— No, ellos no son tan tontos, debemos crear una distracción para poder atacar de una forma atractivamente atractiva—.

— He… Robin, um… ¿Hacemos algo?— preguntó un chico de color verde, ligeramente asustado de que el enemigo comenzara a hablar solo.

— Jóvenes Titanes… ¡ATAQUEN!—.

* * *

—Déjenme decirles que fueron una gran fuente de diversión por hoy. Pero déjenme decirles que mi tiempo aquí ha terminado— dijo el hombre enmascarado mirándolos con una sonrisa visible a través de su mascara carmesí— Esperaba un poco mas de ti joven maravilla, claramente no eres igual que tu mentor… igualmente le diré a Bárbara que le envías saludos, si sabes a lo que me refiero— dijo sonriente elevando las cejas de forma sugestiva. De alguna forma habían llegado a moverse desde el banco hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser la ciudad, el hombre carmesí no tenía ningún rasguño después de enfrentarse a los héroes de la ciudad, sin embargo no se podía decir lo mismo de ellos.

— Q-…— dijo antes de que se callara en las palabras que le había dicho el rubio sonriente— ¡QUE FUE LO QUE LE HICISTE!— grito airadamente, después de una batalla con el hombre enmascarado se dio cuenta que había estado jugando con ellos todo el tiempo, sin embargo eso no evitó que les pateara el trasero. Él portaba muchos hematomas en todo su cuerpo, al igual que cortes y ropa rasgada. Era uno de los pocos que aun quedaban en pie… Raven fue la primera en caer, junto con chico bestia y Cyborg.

— ¿Me gritas a mí?— pregunto confundido apuntándose con el dedo— No le he hecho nada… aun. Ju ju ju— rio pervertidamente mientras daba pequeños saltitos alrededor de el área de batalla. Tomo esto como oportunidad y envió a la chica tamarariana para detenerlo.

En cuestión, la chica con el traje parcialmente roto voló rápidamente contra el hombre que seguía riendo, sus ojos se encendieron en un resplandor verde y sus puños se revistieron con un aura brillante del mismo color. Cuando estaba a pocos centímetros, el hombre la tomo de las manos y las sostuvo con un agarre de acero— ¿Así que quieres bailar muñeca?— inquirió arqueando una ceja mientras se ponía en posición. De alguna forma comenzó a tocar la canción: "Can't Touch This" el hombre comenzó a moverse mientras sostenía a la chica por todas partes bailando algo parecido al tango.

— Estamos jodidos— murmuró Robin con creciente temor como admiraba a su compañera de grupo siendo amansada por el presunto villano, quien aun continuaba bailando por toda la calle. Mirando esto como una distracción, decidió levantar a lo que quedaba del grupo. Pensó en ir por Cyborg, sin embargo aun podía ver las pequeñas descargas eléctricas que aun sufría el cuerpo del hombre de hojalata, así que decidió ir por los que se consideraban "humanos".

El hombre carmesí soltó la mano derecha de Starfire y la agarró por la cintura como inclinó su cuerpo de tal forma que la chica estuviera colgada solo por su brazo a poco de tocar el suelo y ambas narices se estaban rozando— ¿_Vous parlez français_?— preguntó en otro idioma inclinando sus cejas sugestivamente, pocos se dieron cuenta que de pronto que la máscara que llevaba estaba parcialmente ida. Todos se sorprendieron cuando los labios del chico y la alienígena se encontraron en un beso francés. Después de unos minutos en los cuales la chica había cedido al trato que estaba recibiendo, fue liberada de su agarre y cayó al suelo semi-consciente— _Oui_— contesto ella en el mismo idioma.

— Interesante… ¡Vaya! ¡Miren la hora!— grito el hombre mientras deslizaba su máscara abajo— Ha sido una buena velada, pero tengo que retirarme— dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar en la dirección contraria a los Titanes— Aquí esta mi tarjeta querida. ¡Llámame!— dijo lanzando la disque tarjeta hacia la chica tamarariana quien aun estaba en el suelo— ¡Oh! Una cos-…— su voz se apago cuando un cañón sónico se estrelló contra su cuerpo.

— Este imbécil habla demasiado— murmuro el chico afroamericano mientras sostenía su brazo derecho por el cual disparaba la masa de energía.

Para sorpresa de todos, el hombre se desvaneció en una estela de humo.

* * *

— _¿Servicios sexuales de Naruto?_— pensaron todos al mismo tiempo al poner la tarjeta del rubio en una diapositiva. En la tarjeta había un hombre de cabello rubio con una toalla blanca cubriendo sus partes y unas Katanas de adorno. A un costado había un membrete, un círculo rojo con dos ojos blancos y aros negros alrededor de ellos.

Robin estrechó los ojos— Así que ese es su nombre real…— dijo mientras comenzaba a pensar lo estúpido que fue en ingresar su verdadero nombre en esas tarjetas. Cyborg a su lado asintió y comenzó a buscar el nombre en internet. Pronto encontró con el paradero del nombre. En poco tiempo ya tenían toda la información que necesitaban sobre este tipo— Su nombre de villano es Deadpool… aquí dice que…— después de unos segundos abrió los ojos con horror al ver la información allí— Mató al Joker— murmuró incrédulo. Comenzó a ver los miles de archivos que había descargado Cyborg durante la tarde… todos indicaban el caos que el hombre había creado en ciudad Gótica.

Aparentemente estaba decidido en mudarse de ciudad… y la parada que había decidido tomar era… la suya.

* * *

La chica de piel naranja miró la tarjeta en sus manos con un ligero sonrojo. Habían pasado semanas sin la aparición de este hombre y ya comenzaba a extrañar su presencia. Hace poco tiempo había llegado un peluche para ella. Al principio creyeron que era una trampa, pero Raven lo reviso con su magia y resulto ser solo un peluche. No era un animal, ni un monstruo. Se trataba del mismo villano que los había atacado, solo que en versión chibi, ojos más grandes unas espadas de madera en su espalda y unas pistolas en sus manos, todo cubierto con tela. Ella jugueteo un poco con él unos minutos y tomo su decisión. Fue con Raven y ambas se encaminaron hacia el teléfono de la torre Titán.

Raven siendo la única que sabía como un teléfono funcionaba marcó los números y puso el auricular en el oído de Starfire, quien tragó saliva nerviosamente— ¿Mushi-mushi?—.

— ¿Naruto?— pregunto la tamarariana con incertidumbre— ¿D-Donde estas?— la chica cuervo la miró como si fuera una estúpida, es completamente imposible que un villano revelara su posición.

— ¡Oh! ¡Estoy a tu lado!— dijo sonriente. Ambas chicas saltaron al notar que Deadpool estaba a un lado de ellas sonriéndoles bajo su máscara— Parece que estabas a punto de solicitar mis servicios— inquirió mientras tomaba ambas manos de la chica y volvía a tomar una posición de tango. Sin embargo antes de que la música comenzara a tocar, la alarma comenzó a resonar en toda la torre.

_¡Alerta! ¡Intruso! ¡Jovenes Titanes! ¡Hay un intruso en la torre!_

— Parece ser que tendré unas bonitas vacaciones— dijo Naruto sonriendo antes de comenzar a bailar con la chica de cabello rojo esquivando los ataques que les fueron enviados por los compañeros de la chica.

* * *

**Bien, este fue un episodio pequeño, puesto que no le puse mucho esfuerzo. Esta idea se me cruzo por la mente cuando quise combinar DC Universe, con Deadpool y Naruto. No quise ingresar todo el asunto del dialogo porque esto sería el capitulo introductorio y los siguientes serían capítulos en retrospectiva a los tiempos en Ciudad Gotica (El cual se basa en Batman: La serie animada. No se el año xD). El fic puede incluir crossover con la liga de la justicia, static shock, y demaces. Hasta temas de Marvel.**

**No incluyan material del universo de Naruto, a menos que incluyan viaje en el tiempo o OC. Sin embargo hagan bien las decisiones, porque este fic es muy delicado y difícil de controlar.**

**La pareja principal es NarutoHarem. Sin embargo si desean pueden hacer que Naruto no tenga pareja para darle de lleno a la acción. Eso si, no quiero parejas secundarias. Nada de Chico BestiaxRaven… no. Nada de eso.**

**Proxima idea? Probablemente alguna de Fairy Tail o Bleach :B**

**Saludos.**


End file.
